twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
People's Republic of China
=3rd Edition timeline= Overview Main Industrial Regions The Industrial Regions A number of industrial regions of a considerable size as well as many small industrial centers have been established in China since 1949. Most modern industries are distributed in groups and clusters, depending on and supported by each other. They are also generally concentrated and based in cities, especially large cities. According to official statistics, at the end of 1984, there were 300 municipalities in China, with a total urban population of about 110 million. Of course, 295 cities had a total industrial production value of 609.8 billion yuan, accounting for 86.5 percent of the national industrial production value. In contrast, the nine metropolitan cities each had an annual industrial production value of more than 10 billion yuan, and 20 large cities each earned 5-10 billion yuan. Most of the main industrial areas are concentrated east of and along the Qiqihar-Tongliao-Beijing-Guangzhou rail line. Other large industrial bases have also been established in the west, north of the Changsha-Nanning, Guiyang-Nanning, and Guiyang-Kunming lines, as well as south of the Lanzhou-Urumuqi, Lanzhou-Baotou, and Beijing-Baotou lines, although they are less densely distributed than the main industrial areas and smaller in size. Three Economic (Industrial) Zones China is currently divided into three main economic (industrial) zones. The Coastal Zone occupies 14.3 percent of China's total land area, and its population accounts for 41.3 percent of China? total. Included in this zone are the 12 coastal provinces: Liaoning, Beijing, Tianjing, Hebei, Shandong, Jiangsu, Shanghai, Zhejiang, Fujian, Guangdong, Hainan, and Guangxi. For obvious reasons, this is economically and industrially the most developed belt in China and includes most of China's modern industries, especially steel, chemicals, engineering, and textiles. Here the industrial production value of light industries is greater than that of heavy industries. In 1985, it had an industrial production value accounting for 60.3 percent of China's total. In recent years, with the establishment of special economic zones in Shenzhen, Zhuhai, Shantou, Xiamen, and Hainan Province as well as the gradual opening up of all coastal areas, economic and industrial development in this zone has been rapidly expanded. As a result it now nearly monopolizes all of China's foreign trade. The bulk of the nukes used against China would target this area. The Middle Zone. Nine provinces Heilongjiang, Jilin, Inner Mongolia, Shanxi, Henan, Anhui, Hubei, Hunan, and Jiangxi comprise this transitional zone, which has an area occupying 29.4 percent of China? total. Like the east coastal zone, the middle zone is located mostly in Eastern Monsoon China, with the exception of Inner Mongolia, which belongs to the eastern part of Northwest Arid China. In economic and industrial development, this zone is less developed than the coastal zone but much more developed than the third zone. It comprises the most important coal and metallurgical industries in China. In 1985, this zone had an industrial production value accounting for 26.9 percent of China's total. The production value of heavy industries in this zone is now greater than that of light industries. Some nukes would target key industries in this area. Western Zone. Nine provinces Shaanxi, Gansu, Ningxia, Xinjiang, Qinghai, Sichuan, Guizhou, Yunnan, and Tibet- are included in this vast zone, which includes 56.3 percent of China's total land area and 23.0 percent of China's total population. Economically and industrially, this is the least developed zone in China (with the exception of Sichuan province), and has only a small part of China's modern industries, mostly heavy industries. Industry cities are also very sparsely distributed. Yet, owing to its vast land area and its rich natural resources, great capabilities exist for developing hydroelectric, metallurgical, and engineering industries in the near future. Coal and petroleum extraction are also very promising in the Northwest Arid China. The production of heavy industries in this zone is now greater than that of the light industries. Some nukes would target key industries in this area. Ten Economic Regions Very recently, another economic regionalization scheme has been proposed, dividing Mainland China into ten economic regions. Northeast China: Including Heilongjiangm, Jilin, Liaoning, and Inner Mongolia. It is a heavy industrial base as well as a comprehensive agricultural base. *'Eastern Heilongjiang Province' is the main coal producer and one of the most important timber-producing areas in China. It is also important in the construction and development of heavy industry. *'Western Heilongjiang province' is the main industries are petroleum, petrochemicals, gold mining, timber and daily farming. It is the countries largest timber base as well as an important metallurgy equipment-producing base. *'Central Heilongjiang' and Jilin provinces are based on heavy industries such as the manufacture of large generating equipment, cutting and measuring tools, automobiles, railway carriages and chemicals. These areas would have received several nukes. North China coastal areas: Including Beijing, China, Tianjing, Hebei and Shandong Province. The Northern coastal areas are the home for high-tech industries, plus marine, fisheries and cotton production. In Beijing, Tianjin and Tanggu, there are abundant resources of iron ore, salt, coal and oil, but limited resources of agriculture raw. Jinan in Shandong Provinceand Qingdao are the region's heavy and light industries. These areas would have received several nukes. Central China Coastal areas: Including Shanghai, Jiangsu and Zhejiang. It is the base of both high-tech and manufacturing industries as well as the center for finance, information and education. The Changjiang Delta is the largest comprehensive industrial region in China. This area would have received several nukes. South China Coastal areas: Including Fujian, Guangdong, Hainan and Guangxi. It is developed as the base for export-oriented industry. *The Zhu Jiang Delta region, raw materials and heavy industries are comparatively undeveloped. However, it's proximity to Hong Kong and Macao provides favorable conditions for absorbing foreign capital and for importing advanced technology. Middle reaches of the Chang Jiang: Including Hunan, Hubei, Jiangxi, and Anhui. It is the base for high energy and water-consumption industries as well as for commercial grain production and processing. The Central Anhui is an important coal and energy provider for the ChangJiang Delta. Upper reaches of the Chang Jiang: Including Sichuan, Yunnan, and Guizhou. It is developed as a base for heavy industry and a center for vertical agriculture production. This area would have received several nukes. Northwest China: Including Xinjiangm, the Hexi Corridor. It is a base of petroleum and mining industry as well as important area of farming pastoral production. 'Tibet Region:'This is a special area requiring financial aid and technical support from other economic regions as well as considerable planning. History Military Ground Forces Infantry Infantry Weapons of the Chinese Military Armor ;Type 59 Medium Tank (Twilight 2000 and 2013) ;Type 69 medium Tank (Twilight 2000 and 2013) ;Type 88C Main Battle Tank (Twilight 2000 and Twilight 2013) In 2007, the PLA was using the Type 88C to slowly replaces their outdated Type 59 and 69 medium tanks, which are still in use by majority of the Chinese armor units. ;Red Arrow 9 AFV. (Twilight 2013) Vehicle mounted Red Arrow 9 Anti-tank Missile Weapon System. Naval Forces ;The Type 62 Coastal Defense Boat (Twilight 2000 and 2013) The Type 62 Coastal Defense Boat, also known as the Shanghai class, is a low-cost patrol boat made famous during the Indochina war of the 1960s in service with the North Vietnamese Navy. Amazingly, this primitive is still in production after more then 300 examples were built. The Type 62 serves today as a first assignment for many of People’s Liberation Army-Navy (PLAN) recruits and remains in service with many world navies. Air Forces category:Nuclear Armed Countries Category:Eastern Asia category:Countries category:China